Catch me if you can!
by Oeiau
Summary: Songfic done to the tune of BBMAK's Out of my heart, into your head. It's my first songfic. And it contains quite a BIT of fluff. Well, for me anyway.


This is my fic for Inuyasha. YAY! I finally got it outta me. Anywayz it's a songfic and the song is "Outta my heart, Into your head" by BBMAK. Don't ask where I got the idea, I just was listening to it one day and I had this vision of Kagome running ahead of Inuyasha and yelling "Catch me if you can!" Oh, I'll try to write as much fluff as I can without throwing up. Too much fluff is not good for anything.  
  
The way I wrote this is kind of weird. There's a lot of skipping between scenes and nothing really follows in a story line, and there's a lot of jumping between point of views, and whatever. So if anyone gets confused just keep that in mind.  
  
A/N: The lyrics are in italics. That's the way that all of my songfics are going to be. OH YEAH: I unfortunately don't own the great Inuyasha and Kagome and everyone else. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Wellz, here I go!  
  
Catch me if you can.  
  
I feel fine, now the rain is gone and the sun has come to shine. Nothing can get me down today. "Inu-sama, It stopped raining," said Kagome as Inuyasha continued to hold his kimono shirt over both of them. "It did?" he asked, surprised. "Yes, It did." "Oh."  
  
  
  
Head over heels, got my mind made up as I'm driving through the fields, nothing can get me down again! The whole Inuyasha team is walking through a cornfield. The leaves on the corn are really sharp (as always) and Kagome cuts her hand on one. Inuyasha cuts a strip cloth off of one of the packs they have and wraps it around Kagome's hand. The rest of the team, including Kagome, is rather surprised. No one could ever remember seeing such gentleness from Inuyasha before. (Well, Kagome could. But that was in episode 13, and he was a human)  
  
"Catch me if you can. I've gotta make a getaway!" Yelled Kagome. "Get back here.don't go running off, everyone's sleeping!" yelled Inuyasha. "But you're not!" shouted Kagome. "Stupid wench" muttered Inuyasha. Apparently Kagome heard him because there was a loud "SIT!" and Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "Catch me if you can!" yelled Kagome, again. Grumbling, Inuyasha got up slowly and ran after her.  
  
As the sun goes down, waking up my dreams, and in my mind you're with me once again. Out of my heart, into your head. Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder after that extremely long chase (A/N: It was long because Kagome kept sitting Inuyasha so he couldn't catch her.) Inuyasha's heart was beating a bit quicker than normal, and he remembered another time in which he let some of his feelings for Kagome show through. It was when he had turned human for the first time in front of Kagome; he remembered that she held his head on her lap. He also remembered that he said he liked her scent. He sighed as he stroked her hair. He did like her scent. She smelled of lavender and.cinnamon? Yeah, that was it. Lavender and cinnamon.  
  
And inside my heart, there's a place for you, and in my mind I'm with you once again, out of my heart, into your head. (This is in Kagome's POV now) I woke up feeling a heartbeat, aaah. It made me feel safe. Wait, who the hell am I sleeping on? I sat up quickly and I saw Inuyasha. 'Oh shoot oh shoot oh shoot." I mumbled. While I have feelings for him, I'm not so sure if he likes me. I mean, he calls me wench for crying out loud. Or rather, don't. He looks so peaceful there, just sleeping in the moss. I can't help myself. I lie down and put my head on his shoulder again. And I fall asleep. One thing Inuyasha will never know, if he doesn't love me back that is, is that while my heart resides in my body, he'll always rule over it.  
  
Chasing the sun, trying to get away from the rain that's gonna come. Hope I make it all the way. (Inuyasha's POV. Well, we must see what he's going to say about this. Oh yeah. Being a girl, I really don't know how guys think. So if I get something wrong here then please review.) I sniff the air. There's going to be some wet weather soon. "Kagome, Miroku, Sango, its time to pack up. Shippou, can you transform into something like one of those 'umbrellas' that Kagome's always talking about?" "Yeah, but why?" asked Shippou. "Sniff the air, you little twerp." Uh oh, I made Kagome mad. Why do I always say things like that? "Sorry, Shippou." everyone's surprised. I don't think I ever apologized to anyone before.  
  
I was right. The rain came, and it poured extremely hard. That 'umbrella' that Shippou was supposed to become didn't work to well. I guess it's because he kept getting hit with the hail. Miroku got out a blanket and held it over himself and Sango. She smiled at him, one of those smiles that you save for the person you like the best. I felt myself getting jealous. Not because Sango loves Miroku, lecher that he is, but because of the way they feel about each other, though that's kind of the same thing. I meant it differently, though. I wish Kagome would look at me like that. Thinking about Kagome made me look over to her. She was shivering in the rain. I took off my kimono shirt and held it over her and me. She looked a little surprised. "Th-thank-k y-y-you." she said. Damn. She's still shivering. I put my arm around her and I try to warm her up a little. Once again, she looks surprised. But she eventually relaxes against my shoulder.  
  
I'm lost in a crowd, trying to find my way but the rain keeps falling down. It doesn't matter anyway. (Sango's point of view) I hear Kagome calling for me. "SANGO! Where are you?" we're lost in a crowd in a village. We all got separated somehow. Kagome and I are like sisters, so she instinctively calls for me whenever we get separated. I hear Miroku calling for me too. He sounds worried. I know it sounds strange, but I love that lecherous monk with all my heart. The good thing is, if he ever gets annoying, I can just knock him out with my hiraikotsu. "Kagome? Where are you?" that would be Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha really amuse me. They both love each other, but they are afraid the other doesn't love them back. Hmmm. I must talk to Miroku on this. We may have to play matchmaker.  
  
Catch me if you can. I've gotta make a getaway! (Miroku's POV) That would be Sango yelling. We're trying to give Inuyasha and Kagome some *coughs* alone time. Kagome's been a little emotionally disrupted since that last encounter with Kouga. He was a LITTLE too open about his feelings for Kagome. I don't want to be too descriptive, so I'll just say he did something-tried to do something-that most people would associate with ME.  
  
(Kagome's POV) Sometimes I don't like being alone with Inuyasha. I get really nervous. I end up making a fool of myself. "Kagome, are you ok?" "Yeah, well, not really, but I can pretend to be." I said. I thought that would make him laugh. He just looked concerned. "Do you do that often?" he asked softly. "Yeah. I don't want to worry people." he pulls me into a hug. "Don't do that," he said. "Just let it all out. It makes you feel better." it takes me a while to realize that I am crying. "Oh, Kagome." we just sit there, him hugging me. It feels so good.  
  
As the sun goes down waking up my dreams, And in my heart you're with me once again. Out of my heart, into your head. (Inuyasha's POV) Poor Kagome. I never realized that she was so tormented inside. For some reason, a need to protect her rose inside of me. Where the hell did that come from? Kagome can take care of herself. She's a master of the bow and she can smart-talk anyone to the grave.  
  
Oh dear. She's still weeping. "Kagome? Are you ok?" It's the second time I've asked that question. She doesn't answer. "Kagome." "Shut up, Inuyasha. I love you. So just shut up." "WHAT!!!?!?!?!?!?!? You WHAT!?" I said rather loudly. And here I was, all this time, fearing that she didn't love me back. "I don't care if you think I'm an idiot. I love you," "Kagome.I love you too." I said, and then I kissed her.  
  
And inside my heart, there's a place for you, and in my mind I'm with you once again, out of my heart, into your head. (Sango's POV) FINALLY! It took them long enough. "Finally." breathed Miroku. I guess we were thinking the same thing. "You know, Inuyasha's going to sniff us out soon." I said. "Right." said Miroku, and we both backed away from the two lovers slowly.  
  
After some running, Miroku slowed down. "Sango." "What?" "Watching them made me realize how much I love you." "Mmm." I hummed. "What?" he asked. "Miroku, you idiot, I love you too." "Well, that's settled then." he said, and then he walked over to me and he kissed me.  
  
Take a look, at the sky, feel the sunshine. In your heart, in your head, in your own time. (Shippou's POV-YAY! FINALLY! FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER!) I always cry when Kagome has to go back home. She's like another mama to me. I can't help but love her; she's just so loveable. Inuyasha loves her too, but not like the way I do. I think he wants to be my other daddy, if you know what I mean. Well, she had to go back to her own time today, but she came back soon. I'm always happy when she comes back. Plus, she always brings the yummiest food, like this thing called oden.  
  
When I woke up one morning, because the sun was shining on my face a bit to strongly, I saw Inuyasha and Kagome asleep together. They looked so cute. "Shippou, what are you doing?" asked Sango. Next to Kagome, Sango is my favorite person. And then there's Kirara, Sango's little cat demon. "I'm looking at mama Kagome and Inuyasha, auntie Sango. They look right for each other. Don't you think so?" "I think they've always been right for each other, even when they didn't know it." That confused me a little. "You mean, Inuyasha was meant to become my other daddy?" that made auntie Sango giggle. I don't ever remember auntie Sango giggling. "I guess you could say that," she said.  
  
As the sun goes down waking up my dreams, And in my heart you're with me once again. Out of my heart, into your head. And inside my heart, there's a place for you, and in my mind I'm with you once again, out of my heart, into your head. (Narrator's POV. That's me) We see the Inuyasha team walking along a beaten path. Shippou is in his pink ball mode and he's bouncing along the path, making everyone laugh. Miroku is holding Sango's hand, and Inuyasha has his arm around Kagome. It seems as though everyone has found all that they need for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's my first Inuyasha thingy. It's also my first songfic. If I made a mistake review please! I live for my reviews. It always makes me so happy to get one.  
  
V^_^V That's my Inuhana (see Inuyasha fic coming soon) face. See the puppy- dog ears? 


End file.
